1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a technique of generating output image data, based on ornamental image data that gives some ornamental effect to subject image data and layout control information that specifies a layout location and layout dimensions of the subject image data to be laid out on the ornamental image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are some practical techniques of pasting subject image data, for example, image data taken by an imaging device, on ornamental image data, for example, frame image data, to output a resulting output image including an objective image surrounded by an ornamental image on a medium, such as paper. This technique uses layout control information including a script that describes a layout location and layout dimensions of the subject image data laid out on the ornamental image data.
The layout control information is related to the ornamental image data. In response to the user's selection and layout of subject image data on ornamental image data, this technique pastes the subject image data resized to preset dimensions at a preset location in the ornamental image data and thereby generates a resulting output image including the objective image surrounded by the ornamental image.
The prior art technique, however, can not make the subject of the ornamental image data, for example, the season or the event, well matched with the image quality of the subject image data pasted on the ornamental image data.
In the case of pasting multiple subject image data on identical ornamental image data, the prior art technique does not execute image quality adjustment between the respective subject image data and thereby fails to attain an impressive output of the multiple subject image data pasted on the ornamental image data.
In some cases, subject image data having largest dimensions may be required to have better impression than other subject image data. In other cases, all subject image data pasted on ornamental image data may be required to have similar image qualities.